The objective of this trial is to evaluate the bioavailability of one 6 mg Risperdal tablet and compare it to the bioavailability of two 3 mg Risperdal tablets taken as a single dose by subjects with chronic schizophrenia. Steady-state plasma concentrations of Risperdal and the active metabolite, 9-hydroxy-risperidone during each dosing scheme will be measured for comparison. This is an open-label, randomized, crossover, multicenter study.